Wa
General Information Animist|rank = Kingdom|capital = Hsenwi (583) (2-650) Keng Tung (587) (650-Present) |culture = Shan (Thai)|tech_group = Early Chinese (before 750) Chinese (since 750) |development = Start: 9|government = Tribal - Tribal Despotism}} is a Animist Shan tribe located in the Karenni and Shan Hills areas of the Burma region and East Indies subcontinent, and the Yun-Gui Frontier area of the Xinan region and China subcontinent, all within the Asia continent; present at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Existing at the beginning of the starting year of 2, the tribe borders fellow Animist countries ( northwest), Mahayana countries ( west) and uncolonized native land in the east. will be annexed by Vajrayana at the start of the year 820, and will not appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: Hsenwi, Pong, Lawa, Pyu, Hariphunchai, Khmer, Dali, Han Decisions Chinese Technology Reform (until 750) * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Early Chinese ** Is not at war ** Has at least 200 Administrative Power ** Administrative Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Chinese ** Change Unit Type to Chinese Confederate the Shan States * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not ** Primary Culture is Shan ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Owns core province(s): Kale (580), Mong Yang (582), Hsenwi (583), Inwa (584), Mong Kawng (2258), Pagan (2371) and Thibaw (2259) ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Country is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Gain 20 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on provinces with Shan as its Primary Culture ** Can embrace Shan Ideas and Traditions Form Thailand * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Culture Group is Thai ** Does not have Laotian as the Primary Culture ** Administrative Technology at least 78 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Ayutthaya (600), Sukthothai (601), Chiang Mai (589), Ratchaburi (592), and Rayong (603) * Effect(s): ** Thailand gains a permanent claim on Area(s): Central Thailand, Northern Thailand and Central Tenasserim ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Can embrace Thai Ideas and Traditions Shan Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +50.0% Chance of New Heir ** +1 Max Promoted Cultures * Ambition: ** +15.0% Manpower Recovery Speed * Ideas: ** Fortified Cities: *** +15.0% Fort Defense ** Wet Rice Cultivation: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Sao Pha: *** -1.00 National Unrest ** Control of the Gem Trade: *** +10.0% Domestic Trade Power ** Raiders: *** +1.00 Land Leader Shock *** +10.0% Looting Speed ** Shan Chronicles: *** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy ** Expansionism: *** +25.0% National Manpower Modifier Category:Countries Category:Asian countries Category:Shan countries Category:Thai countries Category:Animist countries Category:Chinese (Tech) Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:China subcontinent Category:East Indies countries Category:Early Chinese (tech) Category:Tribes